The Hello at the End of Goodbye
by NavyGothic
Summary: This couldn't be happening. She was leaving. His Ziva was going away. Back to Israel. Leaving him alone. And he couldn't do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be happening. She was leaving. His Ziva was going away, back to Israel, leaving him alone. And he couldn't do anything about it.

~-~-~-~

He soon found her, packing up her things that were scattered in his apartment. He couldn't let her do this. He had to convince her otherwise. They'd been together for over five months, and he wasn't letting her leave now.

"Ziva…?" he asked, his voice trailing off. She looked up at him and he could instantly tell she'd been crying. That literally broke his heart. He didn't want the woman he loved and adored to be crying over this situation. He pulled her into his embrace and stroked her luscious hair. She sniffed a bit and nuzzled into him. "This will be our last night together…" she murmured, closing her eyes painfully, not wanting to face the reality. She loved Tony. She wanted to be with him, to marry him, to start a family with him. But, she knew if she did not listen to her father, something terrible may happen to Tony. She sighed, she despised her father so much that it hurt sometimes. Tony pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you Ziva…" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Ziva's eyes shone as he said this, of course he'd said it before, but it seemed to have a greater meaning this time.

"And I love you, Tony. So much." she breathed, gazing into his eyes yet again. A spark ignited in both of them, and they walked to each other. Tony leaned in close to her, the whole situation changing all of a sudden, from depression to longing. He pulled her close towards his body and breathed on her lips gently, before leaning in to kiss her. She immediately responded and kissed back, deepening the kiss, as she ran her hands through his brownish sandy hair. They became lost in each other and their emotions before ended up in their bedroom, making love for the last time.

~-~-~-~

It had been three years since Ziva had left for the desert land of Israel.

And ever since then, Tony DiNozzo had never been the same.

He'd been on an occasional date, but always found a flaw in them, something they didn't have, but something Ziva had.

He knows, he should've forgotten about her, forgotten about the nights of passion they had, family they might have had, the wedding, the honeymoon, the kids, the memories that might have happened. But he couldn't. He knew it. She was his soulmate. And he refused to forget about her, even though he should have, because now, it was all coming back to him. The passionate nights, the kisses, the dates, everything was returning. And so quickly. And he wasn't sure what to do about it. All he knew was that Ziva was in trouble, gone. And something was waiting for him.

A nearly three foot, dark haired, emerald-eyed little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have not updated guys! I'm pretty new here and I've been doing  
alot of school work, and you know how it goes. So I shall make it up to you by  
posting chapter 2! Enjoy. :)  
P.S. This chapter is before Tony knows Ziva's in trouble, and he meets a little  
someone. ;)  
Enjoy, and sit tight.  
~ Zee.

.~.~.~.~

Ever since Ziva had left, he'd gone to work earlier. He didn't know why, but  
now he was always first in the bullpen.

He sighed as he caught up on paperwork. He wasn't as behind as he usually would've  
been, but he wanted to be ahead.

Ding.

The elevator doors opened as McGee strolled in. He was used to Tony being there  
before him, so he didn't question him or bother him. However, he did find Tony  
a little bit off this morning.

"What's up, Tony? You seem, uh, dull." McGee commented as he sat down on his chair.

Tony just shrugged it off and kept silent, doing his work as McGee raised an eyebrow.

"Rough night?" he asked and Tony didn't answer.

Ding.

McGee looked up as Samantha strode in from the elevator, quite happily. She had been  
the one who'd replaced Ziva, and saw the smirk on her face as her eyes landed on Tony.

"Aw, Tony, did a girl stand you up?" she pouted at him and Tony looked up and glared at her.  
Everyone, even her, knew that he had not been on a date for 7 months now, and plus,  
he would never forget her.

Her.

Ziva.

His beautiful, Israeli ninja. Her soft olive skin. Her flawless, heart-shaped face.  
Her chocolate eyes. Her luscious, silky hair.

He sighed and snapped himself out of it. It'd been three years now and he would  
cry himself to sleep some nights because she, his soulmate, his Ziva, wasn't with him.

So he just ignored Samantha and her stupid little comment, and went back to work.

.~.~.~.~.~.

After a while, Gibbs came in, carrying his coffee as usual. But something was off.  
Tony noticed it instantly.

"Boss?" he asked and Gibbs looked at him. "DiNozzo. You, me. Elevator. Now." he said  
and walked to the elevator. Tony was a little confused but followed him, nonetheless.

As soon as Tony walked in, Gibbs pressed a button and flipped the switch. He turned  
to him and Tony looked at his expression. It was not angry or upset, it was more  
confused as his.

"What's wrong, Boss?" he questioned and raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs just sighed. "Metro PD found your DNA at one of their crime scenes. You know why?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Hello at The End of Goodbye:  
Chapter 3

YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME.  
Please don't hate me.  
You know how school goes.  
That's my only true excuse. Plus, I didn't really have inspiration since I'm a new writer and basically I don't write that well. But, I'm going to try harder to update. Thank you for being so patient.

~ Zee

Tony nervously studied his hands as he sat in a dingy, downtown Metro PD interview room. Internally he was freaking out. He had no freakin' idea why his DNA was found at one of Metro PD's crime scenes. Obviously, he hadn't done anything close to being 'criminal'. He was a Government Agent for crying out loud! It was his job to put criminals away!

Metro didn't tell him what kind of match the DNA was. Was it a partial match, like parental partial match? Or a full match? His brain hurt at all the thoughts swirling in it. Could it be his father's DNA? Nah, he mentally answered his own question, that couldn't be it. Senior could get into trouble, easily, but he wasn't the kind to get into a situation that would leave DNA behind. Finger prints, yes, DNA, not so much. It couldn't Senior's.

Chip floated into his head. The twerp had framed him years ago! Tony shook his head at the thought. It still chaffed him something fierce that he had managed that. He scoffed mentally. Could someone be trying that again? He had been so careful. He practically bugged Abby to the point of distraction for double and triple counts of everything that came from the crime scene she threatened to lock him out of the lab and because of this he was certain it wouldn't be that easy to frame him again. There wasn't a chance of that happening any time soon. Besides, all the fugitives NCIS caught recently were still sitting behind bars and their grudges would have to wait for awhile to be resolved if they didn't just fade away with the time they spent sitting around their cells. Those that had already gotten out of jail had all moved on with their lives and he didn't have concerns with them.

Wracking his brain he went through the short list that he had come up with- Senior? Highly doubtful. Someone that he had put behind bars? Nope, they were still sitting there or could care less at this point. His gut roiled as he tried to come up with another possibility.

What kind of DNA did they have? The question was haunting him now and he wanted answers. He pounded his fist against the table infront of him. How long were they going to make him wait? His mind wandered to Ziva. She still had the ability to calm him even though they hadn't been together in ages now. He missed that woman more than word could express.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted as an officer walked into the room with a file. The officer sat opposite of him at the table and placed the file on the table before he opened it. The officer relaxed against his chair and then sat up, putting one hand over the other while he looked at Tony. "Hello, Special Agent DiNozzo. My name is Officer Jackson. I'm just going to ask you a few questions as to why you may think your DNA was found at our crime scene, okay?" he nodded while Tony internally rolled his eyes. He knew the procedure very well, but just nodded back at the man.

"Alright," Officer Jackson grumbled, "I'll let you in on this much, Agent DiNozzo. The DNA we found is a partial match, which means it has to be a descendant of yours."

Tony glared at the man. He wasn't a fool and from what he could tell of the officer sitting infront of him, he, Very Special Agent DiNozzo, had been at the job longer than the officer had. He wasn't in need of a DNA lesson. He knew what a partial match meant. He didn't say anything though, just kept his mouth shut and listened, intently.

"We've taken a look into your file and from what we can find you do not have any official record having children or siblings. Is this correct?" the Officer questioned.

Tony sighed as he sat up. "Only child, and trust me with a man like my father that's a good thing. If there was another one of me floating around out there the world implode. As for children, no, there are no children that I'm aware of. I had a girlfriend awhile back and I guess there's a possibility with her, but I haven't heard anything from her in years so I couldn't say for certain," he breathed out. He didn't really trust the officer enough to tell everything that had happened and how the mother of that possible child was most likely back with Mossad. Too much to tell.

Officer Jackson seemed to understand and he nodded, "Alright, Agent DiNozzo. When you're willing to cooperate with more information, give me a call." The officer stood and handed Tony his card. "Just make sure it's soon. If you do have a child I'm pretty sure you'd want to know what he or she was doing at a crime scene."

Tony's mind was spinning with the information that was just divulged to him, so he simply nodded as he got up and left, putting Officer Jackson's card in his pocket. Could he and Ziva actually have a child? Would she actually keep that information from him? It's not like he had slept with anyone since she left. He was days away from an engraved invitation to join the monkhood. He had been in contact with the women before Ziva and was more than certain that he had no children with them. That meant the only possibility of a child was with Ziva. A feeling swept through him. He was livid that she would keep such important information from him. She really wouldn't do that to him, right? She wouldn't withhold the chance for him to know his child. As fast as the feeling blew through him it was gone and Tony found himself sitting in his car, gripping the steering wheel, his head pounding. He needed to figure things out and he needed to do so fast.


End file.
